


I'll Call It "A Mad Man With A Phone Booth"

by theflamelord



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Unspecified Doctor(s) (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflamelord/pseuds/theflamelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt from a much larger Doctor Who novel i planned on writing, since it's unlikely i'll ever finish it, i decided to post a small excerpt here, It takes place about a quarter way through the novel when the doctor (13th when i first started, now just an unspecified number) and his companion Jasmine, a retropunk girl from the early 23rd century pick up a new companion, an author from the new 10's, the scene takes place on the tardis after a life or death escape as the three get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Call It "A Mad Man With A Phone Booth"

The doctor looked over to his companions, first to Jasmine, a girl picked up from the early 23rd century, then over towards the young man named Joseph, an author they had picked up just that day in the first new tens, during their adventure fighting the rebel Silurians (Long story) in Michigan.

“So… what now?” the boy asked warily looking up from his laptop, on which he had been typing furiously, “Do I just get dropped off at home and have to pretend that didn’t happen?”

“Course not!, Yer welcome to join us if ya want, see the stars, and watch history unfold before yer very eyes” The doctor jumped up and spread his arms in a grand sweeping motion, it earned him a chuckle from the boy as he wiped the bright green blood off of his flannel. Jasmine simply rolled her eyes, wondering how someone so old could be so childish.

There was a silence aboard the TARDIS. Jasmine looked over at the boy, clad in a garish mint green button up, adorned with a Red flannel overshirt with a glow stick hooked to the pocket, Something about him looked familiar…

”What is that thing anyway?” She finally questioned.

“My laptop? It’s a computer, I figured you would know, I mean aren’t you from the future?”

“Yeah, but how does it work, I mean there’s no hologram, or vocal tube?”

“I’m pretty sure those haven’t been invented yet…”

“Oh, what a primitive machine, What are you doing anyway?”

“Oh just writing about what I did today, gonna write all of our adventures and call it fiction then publish it, make a few changes of course, call you the professor, maybe think up a new acronym for the TARDIS, that sort of thing… still thinking on the titles, might call it _The Mad Man with a”_

“Phone booth…” all three of them finished the title together, one with much less enthusiasm

The doctor was the first to speak, he turned towards Jasmine, with a deathly serious scowl. “that’s the book, the one you were looking for when I found you…”

“BRILLIANT!”The boy exclaimed jumping up from his laptop. “So it makes it then eh? People are still reading it 200 years from now? Hows it end, WAIT Don’t tell me I don’t want to spoil it!” He fidgets back and forth from the chair to the console, “Say, if I'm writing about our travels, then you know whats gonna happen already, that’s hardly fair…” he accused The Doctor

“Well… actually I don’t, I never read more than the first couple pages, just before you meet…”The doctor hesitated “us…” he gestures towards the blue haired girl.

“Oh… well... so why were you were looking for it Jasmine?,” he turned his attention away from the time lord

“Well, I wanted to read it obviously, my parents had a copy when I was a girl, but they never let me read it… they said- They said that it was to sad and scary for me…I said I wanted to read it because the girl had the same name as me, but they said that the girl in the story was nothing like me” she paused for a moment, all three just staring at one another as the realization set it, it was finally Joseph that broke the silence.

“Is that Considered Irony?” he asked as he began clacking away at the keyboard. Seemingly oblivious to the grave tone aboard the ship, his distraction worked and the other two broke out laughing at the absurdity of the situation, on a time machine with an alien, one writing a book that the other always wanted to read, but her parents never would let her. Even though the situation was … _Unusual_ , they still sat and laughed, simply because it felt so- so right.

  


  



End file.
